A Thousand Years
by e.laxxy
Summary: Keputusan Hinata untuk memulai hidup baru di Konoha merubah segalanya, apa saja yang terjadi jika ia bertemu seorang Uchiha Sasuke?/ Pair Sasuhina/ Sasuhina Twilight Saga Version/ RnR please?/No Flame. DLDR!/ CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! Happy reading
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

"Bukannya aku takut pada kematian. Tetapi, Hey! Aku lebih memilih mati di tangan orang yang kucintai daripada dibunuh oleh orang haus darah sepertimu. Artinya, aku tidak keberatan nyawaku dihilangkan demi orang yang kucintai itu. Jadi, kumohon. Ambil saja nyawaku, dan tolong... Jangan kau usik kehidupannya lagi."

 **A Thousand Years**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, slight Hinata x Naruto

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural

DLDR. NO FLAME.

Chapter 1

"Hinata- _chan_? Kau sudah siap? _Kaa-san_ akan mengantarmu ke bandara 15 menit lagi!" teriak _Kaa-san_. "Jangan khawatir Hinata, semua barangmu sudah ada di mobil."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersama _Tou-san_ nya yang berada di Konoha.

"Hinata- _chan..._ Tidak perlu memaksa diri untuk tinggal bersama _Tou-san_ mu," ujarnya sambil mengenggam setir mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_ , lagipula Hinata rindu _Tou-san_ , dan juga ingin menemani _Tou-san_ disana," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, kata _Tou-san_ disana cuacanya selalu mendung, cocok untuk Hinata yang jarang suka keluar rumah, hehehe," canda Hinata. Hikari tertawa sambil mencubit pipi putri kesayangannya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di bandara. Hinata menurunkan barang-barangnya dan meletakkannya di troli.

"Hinata- _chan_... Jaga diri baik-baik ya, _Kaa-san_ sayang Hinata, salam juga untuk _Tou-san._ Nanti kalau ada waktu jangan lupa berkunjung ke _kaa-san_ ya Hinata," Hikari memeluk putri kesayangannya itu sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Hai _kaa-san_. Hinata pasti baik-baik saja, _kaa-san_ juga jaga diri baik-baik ya, Hinata sayang _kaa-san_." Bisiknya sambil berlinangan air mata. Hikari mengusap pipi Hinata. "Beberapa menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat, masuklah Hinata- _chan_..." Hinata mencium pipi _Kaa-san_ nya, lalu pergi sambil mendorong trolinya. _Sayonara Kaa-san._ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggeliat. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. _Hmmm... Sebentar lagi sampai_. Sejenak dia melamun dan melemparkan pandangan ke jendela pesawat, terlihat hamparan hijau nan indah di bawah sana, Hinata terpukau oleh keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

" _ **Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, pesawat akan segera lepas landas di bandara Konoha, diharapkan tetap memasang sabuk pengaman dan tidak meninggalkan tempat sampai lampu peringatan mati. Perhatian-"**_ Suara menggelegar itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Setelah pesawat _take off_ , Hinata segera mencari sosok ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata! Hinata- _chan_!" dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil Hinata. " _Tou-san_!" Pekik Hinata yang langsung berlari memeluk Hiashi. "Wah, Hinata... Sudah besar ya? Terakhir bertemu _Tou-san_ kan masih setinggi ini," katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Rambutnya juga makin panjang, semakin besar Hinata semakin mirip _kaa-san_ ," ujar Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala putrinya.

Blush.

Muka Hinata memerah karena pujian _tou-san_ nya. "Hmmm, _to- tou-san_ dimana mobilnya? –A-aku ingin meletakkan barang-barangku ini." Katanya gugup. _Tou-san_ nya menyeringai, "Oh... Jadi Hinata masih tetap pemalu ya? Hihihi," Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tou-san_... Hinata lapar." Ujarnya cemberut. Hiashi tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya. "Baiklah, nanti sesampainya di Konoha, _tou-san_ akan mengajakmu makan di Ichiraku, masih ingat kan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya sudah, tidurlah dulu Hinata, perjalanan dari sini ke konoha masih 1 jam lagi."

Hinata mencoba memejamkan mata. _Hm... Bagaimana ya keadaan Konoha sekarang? Ah.. sudah 7 tahun aku tidak pergi kesana_. Gumamnya dalam hati. Sejenak ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke jendela. Disana terlihat hamparan hutan yang sangat indah sekali. _Indahnya.._

SET!

Dia melihat sesosok bayangan berlari kencang di dalam hutan. "E-eh?" katanya terkesiap. Hinata terlonjak dari kursinya. "Ada apa Hinata- _chan_? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang baru melihat hantu begitu?" tanya Hiashi curiga. "A-ah, ti-tidak _tou-san_... Hanya terpana saja melihat indahnya hutan ini." Jawabnya pelan. _Itu tadi apa_?

 **TBC**

 **halo minna^^**

 **disini author bener-bener newbie, jadi i hope you all like my first fanfiction.**

 **Review kalian akan sangat membantu Author ke depannya.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone's Strange

**A Thousand Years**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, slight Hinata x Naruto

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural

DLDR. NO FLAME.

 **Previous Chapter:  
**

Dia melihat sesosok bayangan berlari kencang di dalam hutan. "E-eh?" katanya terkesiap. Hinata terlonjak dari kursinya. "Ada apa Hinata- _chan_? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang baru melihat hantu begitu?" tanya Hiashi curiga. "A-ah, ti-tidak _tou-san_... Hanya terpana saja melihat indahnya hutan ini." Jawabnya pelan. _Itu tadi apa_?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Someone's Strange**

Hinata berada di dalam hutan yang amat gelap. Ia terus berusaha berlari mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Ia tak peduli ranting pohon menggores kulitnya yang seputih salju hingga berdarah.

 **Duagh!**

Hinata jatuh tersandung, badannya terguling-guling dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah batu. "Nggh, sakit… Seseorang, tolong aku!" teriaknya lemah. Darah dari pelipisnya mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang menginjak ranting.

"S-siapa disana?" tanya Hinata gemetar. Tap.. Tap.. Suara tadi makin mendekat. Seketika itu juga pandangannya mengabur, sekilas dia melihat sesosok manusia dengan mata semerah darah berusaha menyentuhnya, pandangannya semakin menggelap dan…

 **Tiiiinnnn! Tiiiiiinnnnnn!**

Ia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Tou-sannya.

"Haaaaah…. Haaahhh…" Hinata tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. _Ini tidak terlihat seperti mimpi, ya ampun! Seram sekali!_ Teriaknya dalam hati masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu ngos-ngosan begitu?" tanya Hiashi. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak terlihat kacau tersebut.

"Tou-san.. A-aku mimpi buruk, dan mimpinya seram sekali! A-aku sedang berlari di hutan, karena aku dikejar sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu i-itu apa-" cerocosnya. "La-lalu tiba-tiba aku tersandung dan, dan aku jatuh berguling-guling tou-san!" sepertinya Hinata masih belum selesai dengan ceritanya. "Dan akhirnya aku menabrak sebuah batu, sakit sekali. Aku berteriak minta tolong, dan kemudian ada seseorang yang mendekatiku.."

Hiashi terkesiap mendengar ceritanya. "Oh ya? Siapakah yang menolongmu, Hinata-chan?" Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya barusan.

"Ada sesosok manusia, tou-san… Aku tidak mengenali sosok itu, namun yang kuingat, dia memiliki mata semerah darah…"

 **Deg!  
**

Hiashi tersentak mendengar cerita putrinya tersebut. _Apa mungkin…_

"Tou-san _?_ Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Ada yang salah ya dengan ceritaku?" tanya Hinata. Hiashi hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja mimpimu kelewat… Aneh" Hiashi memberhentikan mobilnya ketika sampai di Ichiraku. Hinata bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke tempat makan favoritnya ketika kecil dulu.

* * *

"Heeeey Hiashiii!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Hiashi yang baru turun dari mobil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Minato?! Wah kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini! Sedang apa kau disini, Minato?" tanya Hiashi. Minato adalah teman lama Hiashi yang tinggal di perbatasan Konoha.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Aku melihatmu bersama seseorang tadi, hehehe. Kalau tidak salah dia tadi masuk ke Ichiraku," tunjuk Minato ke arah Hinata berjalan tadi. "Oh ya, aku sedang mengantarkan anakku yang ingin makan ramen di Ichiraku, Hiashi! Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku, kau sendiri sedang apa?" godanya sambil menepuk bahu Hiashi.

"Aku juga kebetulan mengantarkan anakku, anakmu Hiashi? Oh tunggu-" Minato menyeringai ke Hiashi. "Jadi, kau bersama putri kecil kesayanganmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu ya? Yang dulu selalu kau goda, **putri kecilku tersayang bagaimana kabarmu? Tou-san rindu sayang, Tou-san-** Akhhh!" sebuah jitakan tersarang di kepala Minato. Hiashi tersenyum puas.

"Hentikan itu, Minato! Kau masih tetap kekanak-kanakkan seperti biasa, dan selalu saja menggodaku. Daripada nanti kita bergulat disini, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan makan bersama…" Ajak Hiashi sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Minato hanya bersungut-sungut sebal karena jitakan Hiashi tadi lumayan sakit juga.

"Hmmmm, baiklah! Tapi.. E-eh? Dimana anakku tadi?" teriaknya celingukan sambil mencari anaknya.

* * *

 ** _Di dalam kedai Ichiraku_**

"Pamaaaaaaan, aku mau ramennya 2 mangkok ya!" Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara pria itu. Pria itu mempunyai rambut kuning menyala, dan model rambutnya seperti durian, mencuat sana-sini. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_ , cocok sekali untuknya. Tiba-tiba yang diperhatikan menoleh ke Hinata dan sama terkesiapnya, ketika mereka saling memandang, Hinata bertatapan dengan mata _sapphire_ itu. _Itu kan…_

"Hinata-chan?" tanya pemuda. "K-kau.. N-naruto-kun kan?" ulangnya sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengangguk kencang, "Dan kau, Hinata Hyuuga kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAN! BAGAIMANA KABARMU?! APAKAH KAU MASIH INGAT AKU? HINATA-CHAAAN AKU RINDU SEKALI PADAMUUUU" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Seketika muka Hinata memerah karena semua orang yang berada di dalam kedai menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun? Ti-tidak bisa bernafas…" bisik Hinata. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya namun masih tetap memegang bahu Hinata.

"Ah disini kau ternyata, Hey Naruto!" sapa Hiashi. "Sudah bertemu Hinata rupanya…" goda Hiashi.

"Mi-Minato Ji-san?!" ujar Hinata kaget, lalu menghambur menuju Minato dan memeluknya. "Ji-san aku rindu sekali pada Ji-san!"

"Wah… Benar ini Hinata? Aku sampai tak percaya, kau sudah besar sekali, Hinata-chan? Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? 7 tahun?" cerocosnya panjang lebar. Hinata tersenyum melihat Minato yang begitu cerewet. "Hinata juga semakin cantik, mirip dengan Hikari…" katanya sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

"PESANAN DATAAAAAAAANG!" teriak Ayame sambil meletakkan dua mangkok ramen ke meja Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tou-san, biarkan Hinata-chan makan dulu!" ujar Naruto cemberut. Minato dan hiashi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka. Hinata segera kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto.

" _Ittadakimasu!_ " teriak Naruto yang langsung menyantap ramennya. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang makan dengan lahapnya.

 **Uhukkk!**

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. "E-eh? Tou-san dan Ji-san tidak makan?" tanya Hinata kepada 2 orang yang sedari tadi asyik mengobrol. Minato hanya menggeleng diikuti Hiashi.

"Hinata makan saja dengan Naruto, Tou-san mau pergi sebentar dengan Minato. Naruto, Keberatankah jika Ji-san minta tolong padamu? Setelah makan nanti, tolong temani Hinata sebentar ya.." Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Akhirnya Minato dan Hiashi melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"E-eng.. Hinata? Sebentar lagi kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Hinata diam sambil berpikir.

"A-aku tak tahu Naruto-kun, mungkin Naruto-kun ada ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai saja, tidak jauh kok dari sini… Disana pemandangannya indah sekali!" tawar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Hinata… Tunggu disini sebentar ya? Aku ambil motorku dulu," Naruto pergi mengambil motornya. Hinata melamun melihat pepohonan di sebelahnya. Sekilas dia melihat sesuatu di dalam pepohonan itu. _Ah! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._ Gumamnya dalam hati. Namun, dia melihat sesosok bayangan itu berdiri tak jauh di depannya, namun masih terhalang oleh lebatnya pepohonan tersebut. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap**

Sosok itu berjengit. Hinata memelankan langkahnya, namun masih terus berjalan.

"H-halo? Siapakah disana?" tanyanya gemetar. Sosok itu makin dekat, namun yang berhasil dilihat Hinata hanya matanya yang merah menyala. Saat Hinata semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang bagaikan angin.

"E-eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget karena sosok tersebut lenyap dari pandangannya.

" _Jangan mendekat. Mundurlah…."_ Seseorang berbisik di telinga hinata. Suaranya halus sekali, suara baritone yang indah, namun tetap saja mencekam. Sama sekali bukan suara Naruto.

 **DEEGGGG**

 _Suara siapa itu?_ Jerit Hinata di dalam hati. Degupan jantungnya bertalu-talu saking ketakutannya. Dia ingin berbalik, namun kakinya mati rasa seakan menolak untuk bergerak. Wuuuussshhhh. Hinata merasakan angin dingin di belakangnya, ia juga melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat. _Ayolah Hinata! Beranikan dirimu!_ Jeritnya dalam hati, tetap saja ia tidak berani menoleh. Dia semakin merinding ketika melihat bayangan itu mencoba menyentuh Hinata.

 **Srekkk.**

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

 **TBC**

 **Author Note :** Hallo minna^^ untuk fic ini aku sengaja update kilat, keburu ide menguap kalau diulur-ulur lagi^^ dan di fic ini aku juga berusaha panjangin per chapter ke depannya.

disini aku masih bingung cast untuk keluarganya sasuke, ada ide mungkin? silahkan di kolom review yaaaXD

Oh iya mungkin di fic ini masih belum terlalu kelihatan sasuhinanya, next chapter baru ada:3 disini perannya naruto itu temen kecilnya hinata, yah ini kan inspirasi dari twilight, bisa dibilang Naruto itu Jacobnya di cerita ini minna^^ Hope you like it, thank you very much for everybody who has reviewed and read this fanfic, you really help me developing this fanfic. Happy Reading and see youuuu

* * *

 **Review Reply Timeeee^^:**

 **Virgo Shaka Mia:** Aaaaa arigatou Mia-sannn, hope you like this chapter^^ **Siti583:** iya memang Hinata sengaja dibuat beda, tapi masih ada sifat aslinya kok^^ **NJ21:** hihihi iya kedepannya mungkin ada beberapa part yang sama, tapi cuman beberapa **Rin Ruka:** yeah absolutely his role was Sasuke Cullen there, heheheXD **Galura no Baka Lucky22:** chap 2 updateeed^^ **Gii-chaan:** Arigatou neeeee ini udah aku buat panjaaaang:3 happy reading yaaaa^^ **Eternal Dream Chowz:** AAAAAAAAAA*histeris* Beneran nggak nyangka banget fanfictku direview sama salah satu author favorit yang menginspirasiku buat bikin fanfict arigatouuuuu masukannya Ether-chaaaan^^ Iyaaaa, sekali-kali Hiashi harus OOC sayang dan overprotective ke Hina-chan^^ **SylverQueen, Cahya Uchiha, Juni, cintya-cleadizzlibratheea, Cahya Uchiha, Guest 1:** Ini update chap 2, happy reading^^ **NaruDEmi:** Chap 3 ketauan si bayangan misteriusnya, hohohoho^^ **Matoka yuki:** Iya Hiashi very OOC disini, Hanabi? Mungkin nanti aku masukin;3 **Arcan'sGirl:** Yappp betul^^ **Guest 2:** Makasih neeeee correctingnya

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

"A-ano... Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"J-jadi itu memang nyata?"

"Nama saya Hi-hinata Hyuuga, pindahan dari Suna."

"E-eh? Tenten-chan, me-mereka itu siapa? Yang barusan datang itu."


	3. Chapter 3 - When Amethyst meet Onyx

**A Thousand Years**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, slight Hinata x Naruto

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural

DLDR. NO FLAME.

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _Suara siapa itu?_ Jerit Hinata di dalam hati. Degupan jantungnya bertalu-talu saking ketakutannya. Dia ingin berbalik, namun kakinya mati rasa seakan menolak untuk bergerak. Wuuuussshhhh. Hinata merasakan angin dingin di belakangnya, ia juga melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat. _Ayolah Hinata! Beranikan dirimu!_ Jeritnya dalam hati, tetap saja ia tidak berani menoleh. Dia semakin merinding ketika melihat bayangan itu mencoba menyentuh Hinata.

 **Srekkk.**

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - When Amethyst meet Onyx**

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang jatuh terduduk dan menutup matanya.

"Hinata? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu?" Naruto bergegas membantu Hinata berdiri dan menggendong Hinata menuju motornya. Hinata masih terlihat _shock_. Setelah Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di motornya, tiba-tiba Hinata memasang wajah sebal.

"Na-naruto-kun! I-itu sama sekali tidak lucu, ka-katanya Naruto-kun mau mengambil motor, ta-tapi kenapa bersembunyi di hutan dan mengagetiku sih?!" cerocosnya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah bengong mendengarkan omelan Hinata yang jelas-jelas ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Hinata? Tadi sekilas aku melihat seseorang mendekatimu, kukira itu hanya bayanganku saja… Makanya aku bergegas menuju kemari, karena kemudian aku mendengarmu berteriak kencang. Begitu aku sampai, tidak ada orang Hinata… Yang kulihat hanya dirimu yang terduduk sambil menutup mata." Jelasnya. "Dan kupikir tadi orang itu mengganggumu, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa." Sambungnya.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi…. Yang tadi itu bukan Naruto-kun?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Naruto menggeleng. "Hinata, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terdiam tidak menjawabnya. Dari raut wajahnya masih terpancar kekagetan dan ketakutan.

"Ya sudah Hinata, sekarang, tenangkan dulu dirimu…" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Nanti sesampainya di pantai, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu Hinata segera membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Pegangan yang erat, Hinata-chan…" bisiknya sambil meletakkan tangan Hinata ke pinggangnya. Akhirnya mereka meluncur menuju pantai. 

* * *

Hinata melihat pemandangan sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub. Mereka melewati jalanan yang berada di bukit dekat laut. Di kejauhan terlihat sekelompok pemuda sedang berdiri di tepi tebing. Hinata terkesiap melihat salah satu pemuda itu didorong temannya dan jatuh dari tebing.

"Na-naruto-kun! Hentikan motornya!" pekik Hinata ketakutan. Ia segera turun dari motor dan melihat pemuda yang jatuh dari tebing tadi. Naruto segera memarkirkan motornya dan menyusul Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata… Tenanglah, mereka hanya melakukan _Cliffs Diving_. Itu sudah biasa sekali dilakukan mereka." Jelasnya. Hinata menatap segerombolan pemuda itu dengan takjub. "Se-setinggi itu kah? A-apa Naruto-kun pernah mencobanya?" yang ditanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Menurutku, yang mereka lakukan itu gila sekali! Yah, bisa dibilang mereka itu berlagak seperti penguasa di daerah sini. Mereka itu seperti sekelompok orang aneh, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa semua anak-anak disini takut pada mereka! Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Tou-san bilang kalau mereka itu anak baik, pelindung daerah ini. Lihatlah tato yang ada di lengan mereka itu. Terlihat seperti.. _Gangster_ ," cerocos Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Dan yang itu-" tunjuk Naruto kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. "Dia pemimpinnya, Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Dia melihatku seolah-olah aku akan menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya itu, Cih! Seperti aku mau saja!" Sungutnya sambil menatap tajam Kiba yang sedang terjun tebing itu.

"Na-naruto-kun bisa saja menghindari mereka… Iya kan?" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kalut. "Hmmmm, tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ajaknya sambil senyum lima jari andalannya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang katanya kurang 15 menit lagi sampai ke pantai. Beberapa saat kemudian, hutan-hutan sudah semakin jarang terlihat, sebagai gantinya, hamparan pasir yang seperti tak ada ujungnya, serta laut yang membentang luas tampak di hadapannya. 

* * *

**Di Pantai Mizu  
**

"Kita berhenti disini, Hinata…" Hinata segera turun dari motor dan melepas sepatu _converse_ hitamnya. "Wah Indahnyaaaaaa!" pekiknya kegirangan lalu berlari-lari di pantai. Naruto terpesona melihat Hinata.

 _Cantik sekali dia!_ Bisiknya di dalam hati. Rambut indigonya yang panjang sepunggung tergerai mengikuti irama angin, kulitnya yang putih, sangat putih dan indah sekali, matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_ memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, pipinya yang merona merah terpapar sinar matahari menambah kecantikan gadis ini.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto masih melamun melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Naruto. Naruto masih tetap diam tak bergeming. "Na-naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lebih keras. Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya,

"E-eh? Iya Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Hinata tertawa geli. Naruto makin gemas melihatnya, "Ayo kita membuat istana pasiiiiir!" ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua segera membuat istana pasir. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Hinata? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Tadi, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Saat di hutan dekat Ichiraku tadi…" Mata Hinata membulat. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Hmmm, baiklah, begini ceritanya…."

 **Flashback On**

 **"** **Hinata… Tunggu disini sebentar ya? Aku ambil motorku dulu," Naruto pergi mengambil motornya. Hinata melamun melihat pepohonan di sebelahnya. Sekilas dia melihat sesuatu di dalam pepohonan itu.** ** _Ah! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._** **Gumamnya dalam hati. Namun, dia melihat sesosok bayangan itu berdiri tak jauh di depannya, namun masih terhalang oleh lebatnya pepohonan tersebut. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap**

 **Sosok itu berjengit. Hinata memelankan langkahnya, namun masih terus berjalan.**

 **"** **H-halo? Siapakah disana?" tanyanya gemetar. Sosok itu makin dekat, namun yang berhasil dilihat Hinata hanya matanya yang merah menyala. Saat Hinata semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang bagaikan angin.**

 **"** **E-eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget karena sosok tersebut lenyap dari pandangannya.**

 **"** ** _Jangan mendekat. Mundurlah…."_** **Seseorang berbisik di telinga hinata. Suaranya halus sekali, suara baritone yang indah, namun tetap saja mencekam. Sama sekali bukan suara Naruto.**

 **DEEGGGG**

 ** _Suara siapa itu?_** **Jerit Hinata di dalam hati. Degupan jantungnya bertalu-talu saking ketakutannya. Dia ingin berbalik, namun kakinya mati rasa seakan menolak untuk bergerak. Wuuuussshhhh. Hinata merasakan angin dingin di belakangnya, ia juga melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat.** ** _Ayolah Hinata! Beranikan dirimu!_** **Jeritnya dalam hati, tetap saja ia tidak berani menoleh. Dia semakin merinding ketika melihat bayangan itu mencoba menyentuh Hinata.**

 **Srekkk.**

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAA!"**

 **Flashback Off**

"Lalu setelah itu, aku mendengar suara Naruto-kun, makanya aku mengira Naruto-kun mencoba menakutiku, tapi Naruto bilang, kalau Naruto barusan datang dan mendengarku berteriak…" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto terdiam merenung, seketika dia tersentak, "Hinata! Katakan lagi apa yang kau lihat waktu itu?" tanyanya gusar

"Hmmmmm, ada seseorang berdiri, tapi aku tidak melihat sosoknya dengan jelas, yang aku ingat hanya satu, matanya semerah darah-" Naruto berjengit, namun gerak-geriknya tidak disadari Hinata. "Waktu aku sedang perjalanan ke Konoha, aku juga melihat sosok itu, aku juga mimpi buruk, Naruto-kun. Apa disini ada sesuatu yang memang kelewat aneh?" Hinata teringat kata-kata Hiashi. "Ja-jadi itu memang nyata?" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri."A-ano… Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja, Hinata."

"Apa Naruto tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini? Tapi kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang kejadian yang menimpaku tadi…" Naruto mengangguk. " Baiklah… Oh iya Hinata. Aku mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang hal itu, tapi kebenarannya, aku tidak tahu pasti." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. "Lanjutkan." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Di daerah kami, kami punya legenda, legenda kami mengatakan kalau kami keturunan serigala, dan serigala-serigala masih bersaudara dengan kami. Dan kau tau kan, Hinata? Musuh abadi serigala adalah Vampir." Hinata membelalakkan mata. "Konon, katanya ada keluarga Vampir yang menetap disini, namun aku tidak ingat namanya… Mereka dikenal memiliki warna mata semerah darah, tapi mereka tidak memburu manusia, berbeda dengan vampire-vampir pada umumnya, mereka bilang mereka vegetarian. Katanya waktu itu mereka membuat perjanjian dengan kakekku yang seorang tetua daerah ini." Hinata menatap Naruto kagum. Naruto mengernyit melihat tingkah Hinata, "Kau tidak takut mendengar ceritaku?"

Hinata terkikik geli, "Mungkin saja cerita Naruto-kun seram, tapi aku tidak takut." Naruto menatap Hinata, mencoba menerka dari matanya, namun yang terpancar hanya keingin tahuan yang amat besar.

"Hinata…. Berhati-hatilah, mungkin itu hanya legenda, tapi berdasarkan kejadian yang kau alami tadi, ada baiknya kau lebih waspada mulai saat ini." Ujar Naruto memperingatkan. Hinata menyatukan jempol dan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan ponsel Hinata berdering.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hinata-chan? Dimana kau sekarang? Bersama siapa?"

"Aku berada di pantai Mizu, dengan Naruto-kun, ada apa Tou-san?"

"Cepatlah pulang, Tou-san dan Minato Ji-san punya kejutan untukmu…"

"B-baiklah Tou-san!"

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Tou-san menyuruhku pulang, Naruto-kun. Katanya dia punya kejutan untukku…" ujar Hinata. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Kami-sama! Kejutannya! Bakaaaa kenapa aku sampai lupa? Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu Hinata-chan!" Naruto berlari secepat kilat mengambil motor dan menaikinya, Ia melajukan motornya kencang ke arah kediaman Hiashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai ke rumah Hiashi, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang besar namun ditutupi kain. Minato melambai dari kejauhan. 

* * *

**_Kediaman Hyuuga_**

Kediaman Hyuuga merupakan tempat yang sangat luas dan indah menurut Hinata. Hiashi pernah bilang, kalau ini belum seberapa luas. _Tou-san ini bagaimana, sebesar ini dibilang masih kurang? Yang benar saja!_ Gerutunya di dalam hati. Rumah ini mempunyai halaman yang luas, mempunyai aneka macam bunga yang indah sekali. Di halaman belakang, terdapat jalan setapak yang langsung menuju ke hutan. Rumah ini bertingkat dua dan tatanannya sangat klasik sekali.

"Hinata, kau suka dengan rumah baru ini?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata pura-pura berpikir, Hiashi tampak terlihat khawatir, khawatir jika Hinatanya tidak menyukai rumah barunya. Pelukan Hinata mengagetkan Hiashi. "Terimakasih, Tou-san. Ini indah sekali, tapi… Terlalu besar." Hiashi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Rupanya kau sama saja seperti Hikari, Hinata. Tidak suka rumah yang terlalu besar," Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "Hahaha, tapi tidak apa-apa Tou-san. Ada kebun bunganya, jadi Hinata punya kegiatan lain selain merawat rumah sebesar ini, weeeee." Celotehnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Minato dan Naruto tertawa melihat interaksi ayah dan anak yang sangat lucu ini.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, kejutan dari kami ada di balik kain ini." Ujar Minato sambil menepuk 'sesuatu' dibalik kain ini. _Apa itu? Besar sekali_ … gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Hinata berjalan mendekat dan dibukanya kain tersebut.

 **Srakkkk**

"APAAAAA?!" Hinata berteriak kencang setelah melihat 'kejutan' tersebut. Bola matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Dia masih kesusahan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "I-ini… M-mobil? Chevrolet C-camaro?" pekiknya. Dia menutup mulutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya.

"Ka-kalian memberiku kejutan… M-mobil?" tanyanya lagi. Minato dan Hiashi mengangguk-angguk. "I-ini kan mahal sekali, Tou-san? Ji-san? Naruto-kun?" Cicitnya. Meledaklah tawa mereka bertiga.

"Hinata, apakah tidak berada di Konoha selama 7 tahun membuatmu lupa? Bukan hal yang sulit kalau Tou-sanmu bisa membeli mobil ini, kan, Tou-sanmu penjaga keamanan disini… Lagipula dia sekarang pengusaha muda lho, Hinata…" kikik Minato sambil menggoda Hiashi yang dibalas _deathglare_ darinya.

"Lagipula Hinata-chan, hadiah itu dari Minato Ji. Dia masih ingat, dulu kan kau pernah bilang kalau ingin sekali punya mobil. Kebetulan kan ini mobil Naruto, dia sudah bosan memakainya, dan ketika Tou-san ingin membayarnya, itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma untukmu, Hinata-chan.." Muka Hinata memerah karena malu dan terlalu bahagia, kemudian Hinata berlari menghambur pelukan kepada Minato dan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Minato Ji-san, Naruto-kun…" cicitnya pelan. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah ketika Hinata memeluknya erat. Setelah pemberian kejutan itu, Hiashi mengajak mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam untuk makan malam. Hinata segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan naik menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

 **Krek. Cklek.**

Hinata membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, kamarnya cukup besar, di dominasi warna ungu, warna kesukaannya. Disana juga terdapat jendela yang sangat besar, dan di jendela itu bisa dibuat untuk bersandar sambil melihat pemandangan. Hinata puas sekali dengan kamarnya, butuh waktu agak lama untuk menata barang-barangnya yang sangat banyak, akhirnya ia jatuh kelelahan dan tertidur tanpa mimpi. 

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendelanya, Hinata menggeliat dan melihat jam. _Masih setengah 6 pagi, Tou-san bilang sekolahku dimulai jam 8, baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap!_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia bergegas mandi, airnya terasa sangat dingin menusuk, berbeda dengan di Suna. Setelah mandi, Hinata mengigil kedinginan dan memutuskan untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya nanti. Hinata memutuskan mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna biru sebagai dalaman dan _sweater_ putih untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Bawahannya ia memilih _jeans_ berwarna terang dan menggunakan sepatu _Docmarts_ pemberian Kaa-san. Untuk rambutnya, Hinata membiarkannya tergerai.

 **Tok. Tok.**

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu, "Hinata-chan? Ayo bangun, kau harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini…" Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku sudah bangun Tou-san, bahkan juga sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap," celoteh Hinata riang. Ia kelihatan bahagia hari ini, tentu saja, karena ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya, Konoha High School. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, hanya 5 kilometer. Kemarin saat perjalanan pulang, Naruto menunjukkan kepada Hinata letak sekolah barunya. Setelah mengingat-ingat rutenya dan mengecek isi tasnya, Hinata segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Hinata, hari ini Tou-san memasak masakan special kesukaanmu, semoga kau menyukainya!" Hinata melihat ke meja makan yang dipenuhi dengan aneka makanan, salah satunya _omelette_ daging bertabur tomat diatasnya. Hinata segera duduk dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?" tanya Hiashi. "Hmm…" Hinata hanya menggumam mengiyakan karena dia sedang asyik dengan sarapannya. "Berbeda dengan masakan Kaa-san, ini jauh lebih enak…" Ujarnya malu-malu. Hiashi tertawa pelan. Setelah Hinata selesai makan dan mencuci piring, dia mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar diiringi Hiashi.

 **Brukkk.**

Muka Hinata memerah karena malu. Tou-sannya membantunya berdiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Hinata, kau masih saja bermasalah dengan keseimbanganmu, berhati-hatilah, perhatikan langkahmu. _Sial! Memalukan sekali, haaah. Keseimbangan tubuhku memang tidak ada benarnya._ Rutuknya dalam hati. Hiashi hanya menghela nafas melihat putri kesayangannya itu memerah seperti tomat. "Ya sudahlah Hinata, cepatlah berangkat." Hinata mencium pipi Hiashi dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia melambaikan tangan dan memacu mobilnya pelan. 

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah bangunan berwarna merah bata, 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' begitulah tulisannya. Ia segera memarkir mobilnya di dekat ruang tata usaha. Hinata merasa gugup karena semua orang memperhatikannya, Hinata terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang di dalam mobil. Ia melihat sekeliling, _pantas saja mereka melihatku, mobil ini sedikit berlebihan dan terlalu mencolok disini._ Hinata bergegas turun tanpa menoleh dan berjalan ke ruang tata usaha.

"Ohayou, permisi…" Hinata membuka pintu ruang tata usaha perlahan. Disana terlihat wanita berambut hitam pendek yang kelihatannya pengurus tata usaha. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sa-saya murid baru disini, saya ingin meminta jadwal kelas…" cicit Hinata pelan.

"Nama?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hi-hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Wanita itu terkesiap.

"Anda putri Hiashi-sama? Maaf saya tidak sopan kepada anda, Hinata-sama… Saya Shizune," Ujar wanita itu, dia berubah menjadi sangat ramah kepadanya ketika tahu Hinata adalah anak Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu Shizune menyerahkan kepada Hinata jadwal kelasnya. Hinata membungkuk mohon diri lalu keluar ruangan dan mengecek jadwalnya. Jam pertama kelas trigonometri lantai 2. Hinata terlihat kebingungan membaca denah sekolahnya, tanpa sadar ia menubruk seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Kyaaaa gomen, gomenasaiiiiiii!" Hinata segera membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Murid baru itu kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Wah kau akan menjadi headline majalah sekolah minggu ini, aku ingin memotretmu untuk majalah sekolah," cerocosnya. Mata Hinata membulat. "To-tolong jangan lakukan itu, a-aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian." Cicit Hinata membuat pemuda itu kaget, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

"Baiklah, tidak akan. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Lee… Sebentar lagi kau ada kelas apa?" tanyanya. Hinata berpikir sejenak, _Hmmm mungkin dia bisa membantuku…_ Ujarnya dalam hati. "Kelas trigonometri, dan kau Lee-san?" Lee tersenyum lebar. "Rute kita sama kalau begitu, aku ada kelas sastra yang ruangannya juga kebetulan di lantai 2, mari kuantar.." tawarnya. Dia ramah sekali dan mungkin teman laki-laki pertamaku di sekolah ini, mengingat aku punya komunikasi yang tidak terlalu baik dengan orang lain. Setelah sampai di depan kelas trigonometri, Lee melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa di Kafetaria, Hinata-san!"

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan dan menunggu seseorang mengijinkanku masuk.

"Silahkan masuk." Hinata memasuki kelas dan menyerahkan jadwalnya untuk ditanda tangani oleh Senseinya. "Tolong perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya." Cicitnya sambil membungkuk.

"Aaaah itu kan putri Hiashi-sama…"

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga?"

"…"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, Hinata yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian segera menempati tempat duduk di baris belakang, di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua, dia manis sekali, dia tersenyum pada Hinata dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Arigatou nee…." Ucapan Hinata terputus.

"Tenten, panggil saja aku Tenten," sahutnya gembira. Hinata balas tersenyum padanya dan fokus pada pelajaran. Saat istirahat tiba, Tenten mengajak Hinata ke Kafetaria, disana dia kembali menjadi pusat perhatian yang membuat wajahnya sangat merah. Dari kejauhan terlihat Lee melambaikan tangan mengajak bergabung. Disana sudah ada 4 orang yang menunggu kami. 

* * *

"Yo Tenten! Siapa gadis cantik ini?" celetuk seorang laki-laki. "Shino, masa kau tidak mengenalnya, ini Hinata Hyuuga," Timpal Lee. Shino terbengong-bengong melihat Hinata sampai duduk. Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Seseorang menepuk bahunya,

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata-chan! Dia memang suka genit ke gadis cantik sepertimu," Sindir Tenten. Satu orang lagi tampaknya pendiam, dia berambut merah dan menyapa Hinata lewat senyumnya.

"Halo Hinata-chan! Kita bertemu lagi," Sapa Lee dengan cengiran lebarnya yang Khas diikuti dengan ejekan dari teman-temannya. "Huuuu dasar Lee!" celetuk Tenten. Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya itu.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan! Kudengar kau berasal dari Suna ya? Biasanya orang dari sana berkulit gelap, tapi kau putih sekali, _almost… Pale._ " Goda Shino. "Yah, a-aku jarang keluar rumah Shino-san…" Shino mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Oh iya, hari Sabtu nanti akan ada acara pesta dansa, maukah kau datang denganku, Hinata?" Ajak Shino sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata. Hinata terbelalak dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "A-aku tidak suka keramaian, Shino-san, aku juga tidak berdansa." Shino menghela nafas lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Obrolan berlanjut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba melihat sekilas ke arah melihat 5 orang yang menurutku agak aneh, rasa penasaranku makin menguat ketika mereka membuka pintu Kafetaria dan aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada Tenten.

"E-eh? Tenten-chan, me-mereka itu siapa? Yang barusan datang itu," tunjuknya ke arah mereka berlima. Tenten mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata. Dan dia membulatkan mata.

"Oh itu keluarga Uchiha, Hinata-chan…" seakan mengerti kebingungan Hinata, Tenten melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Yang barusan masuk, dua orang itu, namanya Itachi dan Konan, mereka Senpai kita…" Hinata menatap pemuda yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir, dia sangat tampan, begitu juga gadis di sebelahnya, mungkin gadis tercantik yang pernah Hinata lihat. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah, mata _Amber_ nya sangatlah menawan. Badannya juga tinggi semampai bak supermodel yang sering Hinata lihat di televisi, namun tentu saja gadis ini jauh lebih cantik. Gadis manapun pasti merasa terintimidasi pesonanya apabila berdiri di dekatnya. Di belakangnya ada sepasang lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam yang kulitnya sangat pucat, dia terlihat tersenyum namun senyumnya kentara sekali jika itu senyum palsu, gadis mungil di sebelahnya juga tak kalah menawan, cara berjalannya seperti ballerina, luwes sekali. Tapi pandangan Hinata terpaku pada sosok yang berjalan sendirian.

"Tapi mereka tidak mirip…. Yang mana dari mereka yang bermarga Uchiha?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Mereka diadopsi oleh Dr. Obito dan istrinya, Hinata-chan… Beliau masih sangat muda, kira-kira 20-an atau awal 30-an… Yang marganya Uchiha mungkin hanya Sasuke dan Itachi… Dan mereka juga pindahan sepertimu, mungkin baru 2 tahun disini.

"Kalau itu?" tunjuk Hinata tak sabar. "Dialah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Dari kelima orang tadi, hanya dialah yang tampaknya belum memiliki partner, tampan, tentu saja! Tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan, dia jarang berbicara dengan siapapun selain keluarganya, dan tampaknya disini tidak ada gadis yang 'cukup' untuknya." Jelas Tenten sambil bersemu merah. Menurut Hinata, Sasuke ini yang paling tampan di keluarga Uchiha, dia memiliki rambut _raven_ yang mencuat sana-sini, seperti pantat ayam. Kulitnya putih, pucat dan hampir terlihat transparan. Tanpa sadar Hinata terus menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga menatapnya intens. _Amethyst_ dan _Onyx_ itu bertatapan. Deg! Hinata segera menunduk tanpa berani memandang ke arah Sasuke. Bel masuk berbunyi, Hinata bergegas pergi dari Kafetaria dan menuju kelas selanjutnya. _Kelas Biologi, Gedung 2 lantai dasar._

* * *

Hinata memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan ia melihat Sasuke, ya! Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di bangku terdepan. Hinata maju sedikit dan kipas angin meniup rambutnya yang berkibar-kibar. Entah kenapa Sasuke menutup hidung dan melemparkan _deathglare_ ke Hinata.

"Hinata-san! Selamat datang, anda bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san." Tunjuknya ke bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Hinata melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, _sudah penuh! Kami-sama, Sasuke itu seram sekali._ Batinnya dalam hati. Dia duduk dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Hinata mencium rambutnya sendiri. Aromanya seperti lavender, tapi kenapa dia memalingkan wajah seakan-akan mencium bau yang tidak enak. Hinata mencoba fokus ke pelajaran namun dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tatapan antagonis Uchiha yang satu ini. Hinata bertekad akan menanyakannya seusai pelajaran berakhir nanti. 

**TBC  
**

 **Author Note:** Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3 ini, demi apaaaa Mei bingung nentuin keluarga uchiha yang bisa jadi peran kayak di keluarga cullen. untuk papa Carlisle dan mama Esme, Mei jatuhin peran ke Obito sama Rin deh hope you all like it. untuk Emmett sama Rosalienya, hmmmm Itachi sama Konan yaaa, soalnya disini awalnya mei mau jatuhin peran Rosalie buat ino, tapi couplenya kurang pas nanti T-T. untuk Alice sama jaspernya, Sai sama Ino deh.. dan Edward Cullennya sudah pasti SASUKE-kun.

Hope minna like it all, ini mei udah bikin panjang dan update kilat:3, terimakasih untuk minna yang sudah review read follow and fav, and don't forget to RnR again;3

oh iya, mei juga butuh saran dari reader nih untuk peran vampir jahat, James, Victoria sama Lauren siapa ya yang cocok? 2 cowok 1 cewek yaaa^^ taruh saja di kolom Review. Arigatoooo minnaaaaaaa (Kebut chapter 4) ^-^

 **Next Chapter:**

"Hinata awaaaas!"

 **Brakkkk!**

"Maaf belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, aku Sasuke Uchiha..."

"A-apa masalahmu?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Magnet of Hazards

**A Thousand Years**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata (sementara ini dulu yang paling dominan)

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural

DLDR. NO FLAME.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Magnet of Hazards  
**

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Hinata mengecek jadwalnya untuk memastikan mata pelajaran terakhir. _Olahraga ya, hmmmm_... Katanya dalam hati. Ia mendengus pelan dan segera menuju _Gymnasium_. Setelah sampai disana, sepertinya sedang praktek Voli. _Hng kenapa harus voliiii!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan! Kemarilaaah!" Panggil seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua. Hinata segera menghampirinya. "Hinata, kebetulan tim kami kekurangan satu orang... Bergabunglah dengan kami Hinata..." Pinta Tenten. Hinata cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak Tenten-chan, mata dan pergerakanku sangat susah dikoordinasikan, aku tidak ingin ada kejadian yang bisa mencelakakan kalian..." Namun Tenten masih tetap merajuk hingga membuat Hinata tak tega. "Baiklaaaaaaaah." Erangnya. Hinata segera mengambil posisi di belakang yang ternyata adalah posisi _Spiker*._ Ketika ia sedang melamun dan kemudian sebuah bola melayang ke arahnya, Hinata terhuyung-huyung mundur dan bola itu mengenai kepalanya.

 **Duagh!**

"Hinata-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hinata-san, maafkan saya-" suara-suara itu terdengar begitu berisik di telinga Hinata, ia merasakan cairan kental di pelipisnya. _Darah. Oh ini buruk_. Hinata mencoba bangun dan memegang pelipisnya yang berdarah.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ikut main tadi," Suara Tenten terdengar sangat ketakutan dan penuh penyesalan. Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda dia baik-baik saja namun dia merasa mual. "Hinata-chan? Kenapa mukamu pucat pasi seperti itu?!" Tenten makin ketakutan. Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. _Baunya. Bau darah. Menyebalkan! Tidak Enak!_ Ingin dia berteriak namun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menopangnya. Hinata menutup mulut dan mencoba berdiri namun keseimbangannya dalam keadaan sangat buruk, Hinata terjatuh lagi.

 **Bruk.**

Dia merasa menghantam sesuatu yang keras sekali, namun itu bukan lantai. Hinata meraba sesuatu yang dihantamnya itu. Sebuah tangan. Hinata membelalakkan mata dan melihat si empunya tangan. UCHIHA SASUKE!

"Sasuke-san, biar a-"

"Tidak biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Belum selesai Tenten berbicara, pemuda Uchiha ini sudah memotong pembicaraannya dan menggendong Hinata ala _Bridal Style_ dan pergi meninggalkan _Gymnasium_. Rupanya semua orang yang berada disitu masih berusaha mencerna keadaan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara? Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak mereka saat ini.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ujar Hinata lemah namun ketus. Sasuke hanya memasang senyum tipis dan tak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi... Kau pingsan hanya gara-gara sebuah bola?" Sindirnya. Dia terkekeh seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang lucu. Hinata menggeram dan memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Diamlah, aku tidak suka bau DARAH. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Desisnya sambil berusaha mencegah dirinya sendiri agar tidak muntah. Sasuke membelalak mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Manusia tidak bisa mencium bau darah," bantahnya. "Aku bisa, itulah yang membuatku sakit. Baunya seperti karat... dan garam." Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu. "Bukan apa-apa." Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan udara hangat menerpanya. Rupanya dia sudah berada di dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Ya ampun," terdengar suara perempuan terkesiap.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan kecil di kelas olahraga," Sasuke buru-buru menjelaskan. Ternyata perempuan itu adalah Shizune, rupanya dia petugas ruang kesehatan juga. Shizune dengan telaten merawat luka-luka Hinata dan memberinya obat anti mual. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata merasa baikan, dan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke, namun Hinata tidak melihatnya. Rupanya dia langsung pergi setelah menolongku tadi. Setelah beristirahat beberapa menit Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Rupanya bel tanda sekolah berakhir sudah berbunyi, Hinata cepat-cepat berjalan menuju parkiran. Saat hendak menyebrang ia melihat Sasuke bersandar di mobil _Volvo_ silvernya lengkap dengan _evil smirks_ nya. Hinata mendengus dan berjalan ke seberang menuju mobilnya. 

* * *

**Tin! Tin! TIIIIIIIN!**

"Hinata awaaaas!" Di kejauhan terlihatlah Shino yang kebingungan mengendalikan mobilnya, sayangnya mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu melaju kencang ke arahnya. Hinata yang terlalu _shock_ berjalan mundur dan ia menghempas mobilnya sendiri. Belum sempat ia menghindar dari mobil tersebut.

 **Brakkkkkk!**

Hinata merasa dirinya menabrak sesuatu, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tangan yang memegang punggungnya agar tidak mengenai aspal jalan. Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan nyawanya! Hinata melihat sekeliling dan ia terkejut melihat tangan sang Uchiha menahan mobil tersebut hingga penyok pada bagian samping, namun sang Uchiha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak apa?" suara _baritone_ yang sehalus beledu itu dan tatapan _onyx_ nya sarat akan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Hinata yang terlalu kaget tidak bisa menjawab, suara kerumunan orang mendekat dan tiba-tiba Uchiha itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan! Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" Hinata bahkan sampai tak tahu siapa yang menanyakan itu padanya. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah berada di rumah sakit.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku sungguh gugup dan tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilku tadi..." Beribu-ribu permintaan maaf terlontar dari pemuda bermarga Aburame tersebut. Padahal Hinata sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa dan harusnya pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ku dengar putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga ada disini..." seorang dokter super tampan memeriksa Hinata. Kulitnya pucat, dan wajahnya terpahat sempurna, matanya berwarna _crimson_. Dokter ini mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Obito-san! Terimakasih. Saya baik-baik saja..." Ujar Hinata.

 **Brakk!**

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan tergesa, terlihat wajahnya murka sekali. Dia melemparkan _deathglare_ nya pada pemuda aburame yang berada di bilik sebelah Hinata. "Kau dan aku akan bicara nanti!" bentak Hiashi.

"Tou-san sudahlah lagipula aku tidak ap-"

"KAU BISA SAJA MATI, HINATA!" Hinata langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Hiashi masih berusaha mengendalikan kemarahannya.

"Hinata maafkan aku tadi aku-"

 **SRAK**

Hiashi yang masih di ambang batas kemarahannya menutup tirai yang memisahkan bilik mereka. Dokter Obito mengarahkan Hinata agar menatap telunjuknya sembari menyorot matanya dengan senter.

"Yap, lihat kesini.." Hinata mengikuti instruksinya. "Dia baik-baik saja Hiashi-sama, hanya _shock_ saja." Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan.

"A-ano Tou-san, itu tadi Sasuke-san menyelamatkan aku..." ujarnya pelan. Hiashi membelalakkan mata. "Sasuke? Bukankah dia putramu, Obito-san?" tanya Hiashi. Obito mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Hinata-san... Beristirahatlah, Hiashi-sama, saya pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Kemudian Hinata bergegas bangun karena ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat yang penuh dengan bau obat tersebut. Hinata melangkah keluar dan mengecek _handphone_ nya.

"Err.. Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Tadi Hikari menanyakan keadaanmu," Bisik Hiashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pengakuannya sukses membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"APA?! Oh tidak, pasti Kaa-san akan menelponku seharian." Cicitnya. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang berbincang-bincang. 

* * *

"Apa kau gila? Disana banyak orang! Bisa saja ada yang tahu!" suara seorang perempuan yang sangat lembut. Hinata mengintip dan melihat 3 orang yang sedang asyik berbincang tadi.

"Tapi aku-"

"Ssssh sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku saja." Ujar Obito yang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf menganggu, boleh minta waktunya sebentar Sasuke-san?" Wanita yang ternyata adalah Konan tersebut mengejang dan menatap intens Sasuke. Dan Obito menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka bicara..." Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju Hinata.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dan dia menatap Hinata langsung ke matanya, membuat muka Hinata semerah tomat.

"A-arigato Sasuke-san sudah menyelamatkanku." Dia tidak menjawab. "Tapi... Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" desak Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya jengkel.

" _Andrenaline rush_. Kau bisa _googling_." Jawabnya. Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. "Hanya itu? Maksudku Sasuke-san ada di seberang sana dan-"

"Aku ada di dekatmu Hinata." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan mata, "Ti-tidak! Kau ada di seberang sana dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku..." Hinata mengucapkannya perlahan karena menahan emosinya. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?!"

"Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak pernah memperdulikan sekelilingmu. Dan bisa saja bicaramu melanntur gara-gara kepalamu sedikit bermasalah akibat insiden itu." Jawabannya yang menyebalkan itu segera ditepis Hinata. "KAU. MENGHENTIKAN. MOBILNYA. Dan aku yakin, SANGAT YAKIN kalau kepalaku baik-baik saja dan satu lagi Uchiha-san! AKU TIDAK MELANTUR!" Desis Hinata sambil balas menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar melihatmu ada di seberang sana dan-" Sasuke menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambutnya, sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku... Sasuke-san"

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, Hinata?"

"Aku mau tahu yang sebenarnya," kata Hinata.

"Apa menurutmu yang terjadi?" sergah Sasuke. Lalu semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Yang kutahu Sasuke-san tak ada di dekatku, Shino juga tidak melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang ka-kalau aku hanya mengarang semuanya. mobil itu mestinya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua, tapi nyatanya tidak, dan tangan Sasuke-san meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu, dan Sasuke-san sama sekali tidak terluka, dan mobil itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi Sasuke-san menahannya..." Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"Kaupikir aku mengangkat mobil itu dari atas tubuhmu, Hinata?" nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasan Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Tak ada yang bakal mempercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Ti-tidak. Sasuke-san, ka-kau—" Sasuke menghela nafas dan berhenti memainkan rambut Hinata. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata _Amethyst_ Hinata. "Hinata... Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih kepadaku? Dan hentikan semua keingintahuanmu itu, Hinata. Itu bisa membawamu pada suatu bahaya." Bisiknya lirih. Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tunggu! Sasuke-san!" Hinata melangkah dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Hinata tersentak ketika berhasil menyentuh tangannya, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-san, ta-tanganmu..." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dan segera pergi dari situ. _Ta-tangannya dingin sekali!_ Hinata berteriak di dalam hati. Ia hanya menatap punggung sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Beberapa hari kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Hinata hanya melihat keempat anggota keluarga Uchiha yang bukan Sasuke. Setelah seminggu berlalu, Sasuke menampakkan dirinya di kelas biologi. Hinata berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan melamun, sesaat ia duduk dan menatap sosok di sebelahnya dan ia berjengit.

"Sa-sasuke-SAN?! K-KAU? DARIMANA SAJA KAU!" cicit Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam bersandar lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Kau merindukanku, eh?" seringainya. Blush! Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju papan tulis. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. "Aku tak kemana-mana, aku hanya meliburkan diri saja..." kata-katanya terpotong ketika gurunya tersebut menyebut namanya.

"Uchiha-san, kulihat kau asyik mengobrol dengan Hyuuga, sekarang bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan ulang mengenai siklus pada reaksi terang ini?" tunjuknya pada papan tulis.

"Biar aku saja." Bisik Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis dan menjabarkan semuanya dengan lengkap. Ditambah gambar dan fungsi reaksi terang sebelum gurunya menjelaskan bagian tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai puas dan berbalik meninggalkan gurunya yang ternganga melihat penjelasannya. "Sa-sasuke-san?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kita bahkan belum sampai ke bagian itu," tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Aku ini seorang Uchiha, jadi mudah saja mengerjakan soal itu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang amat sangat mengintimidasi. Hinata semakin tidak mengerti, makhluk setampan malaikat dengan kearogansian yang amat tinggi? Itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya jam pelajaran berakhir lebih awal hari ini. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah Kiri yang menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan banyak menjual buku tentang legenda-legenda daerah sekitar.

"Hinata-chaaaan! Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami akan pergi ke Kiri untuk membeli baju pesta dansa musim semi nanti..." Ajak Tenten yang datang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4. Sebelum Hinata mengiyakan, Tenten menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil. _Haaaah, tak apalah... Lagipula tujuanku juga pergi ke Kiri..._

* * *

Sesampainya disana, Hinata diajak memasuki toko baju yang lumayan besar. Beberapa jam kedepan, Hinata tampak bosan karena sedari tadi ia hanya mengomentari gaun yang dicoba oleh Tenten dan Temari-nee.

"A-ano Tenten-chan... Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku sebentar, aku akan menemuimu satu jam lagi di restoran di seberang sana..." pamit Hinata diikuti dengan anggukan pelan Tenten. "Berhati-hatilah, Hinata-chan!" Hinata keluar dari toko baju tersebut dan berjalan menuju utara.

Ia melihat sebuah toko yang terkesan aneh, dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hinata memasuki toko itu dan ternyata toko itu adalah toko buku yang dicari Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju rak yang dipenuhi dengan legenda vampir, dan ia membeli salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya, buku setebal 150 halaman dengan cover seorang vampir tampan yang menggigit leher gadis muda yang cantik. Setelah selesai membayar, rupanya hari sudah gelap dan mendadak Hinata melupakan rute ketika ia berangkat tadi. Ketika menyeberang, rupanya Hinata menuju ke arah yang salah. Rambu lalu lintas yang dilihatnya menuju ke arah utara, dan sepertinya bangungan-bangunan disini kebanyakan gudang, bukan pertokoan seperti tadi.

Ia memutuskan untuk belok ke timur di belokan berikutnya, kemudian setelah beberapa blok ia berputar dan mencoba keberuntungannya dengan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Empat orang pemuda muncul dari belokan yang ia tuju. Salah satunya memanggil Hinata,

"Hei kau!" Hinata segera membalikkan langkah dan dia terkejut di belakangnya ternyata ada 2 orang yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari toko buku tadi. _Gawat. Mereka mengincarku sejak tadi._ Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mendekati Hinata dan mengelus pipinya.

 **BUGGG!**

Hinata memukul perut orang yang mengelus pipinya tadi dan berlari, kemudian dia merasakan tarikan di rambut indigonya tersebut dan jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya mendadak terasa pening dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat para pemuda itu mendekatinya.

 **CIIIIIT!**

Seseorang datang dengan suara rem mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Brak! Dia menutup pintu dengan kasarnya. Sesaat Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan sekeras marmer membantunya berdiri.

"Masuk." Desis suara _baritone_ milik Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Sungguh mengagumkan betapa cepatnya cekaman rasa takut itu lenyap, mengagumkan bagaimana perasaan aman tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, bahkan sebelum Hinata meninggalkan jalanan, hanya sedetik setelah ia mendengar suaranya. Hinata melompat masuk, membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Di luar sana, keenam pemuda tersebut berniat menghajar Sasuke. Salah satunya maju dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mencekal tangan pemuda tersebut dan melemparkan _deathglare_ dari mata _onyx_ nya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah darah.

DEG. Degupan jantungnya bertalu-talu melihat mata merah tersebut. _Ti-tidak mungkin! Mimpiku yang itu tidak mungkin nyata kan?!_ Ia masih tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke mobil dan menatapnya intens.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke memastikan. Hinata terlonjak dan semakin ketakutan ketika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-san, m-maaf... Kenapa matamu berubah warna?" Sasuke menegang dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu kencang mobil itu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"APA KAU GILA SASUKE-SAN?! AKU BISA SAJA MATI GARA-GARA KAU TIBA TIBA MEMAC—"

"Diamlah dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" bentaknya. Hinata terdiam dan merasa lebih ketakutan karenanya. Tiba-tiba cairan bening meluncur dari matanya. Sasuke menghentikan mobil dan melihat gadis indigo tersebut terisak di sebelahnya, hatinya tercubit melihat Hinata seperti ini. Ia merengkuh wajah gadis tersebut perlahan dan mengusap air mata gadis tersebut.

"Hinata— dengar... Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku terlalu kasar padamu, aku sering memiliki masalah dalam mengontrol emosiku sendiri..." Hinata perlahan balas menatap Sasuke. _Matanya sudah berwarna onyx lagi? Aneh._

"K-kau tahu S-sasuke-san? Matamu yang berwarna merah tadi benar-benar menakutiku. Kau membuatku takut." Isak Hinata. "Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kau merubah warnamu begitu saja, lensa kontak?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Kau ini penuh rahasia, Sasuke-san. Sekarang katakan padaku yang sebenarnya," Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hn. Pantulan cahaya." Jawabnya asal. Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Lihatlah pukul berapa sekarang ini. Aku berani bertaruh pasti Tenten dan temannya sudah jantungan menunggumu di restoran Italia dekat toko baju tadi," seringainya. Hinata membelalak dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Sedetik kemudian, ia malah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. "K-kau! Bagaimana kau tahu kegiatanku hari ini?! Kau menguntitku ya!" cecar Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke jalan. Ia berbelok mulus dan meluncur kembali menuju kota. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah disinari lampu-lampu jalan, mobilnya masih melaju kencang, dengan mudah menyalip mobil-mobil yang melaju pelan di jalur _boardwalk_. Ia memarkir paralel di tempat sempit yang tadinya mungkin tak cukup untuk _Volvo_ -nya, tapi ia melakukannya dengan mudah. Hinata memandang ke luar dan melihat tulisan _La Italia_. Sasuke menunjuk ke satu arah dan terlihatlah Tenten dan Temari-nee baru saja meninggalkan meja, berjalan waswas mendekati kami.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dimana..." Hinata memulai, kemudian ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia mendengar pintunya terbuka dan melihat Sasuke hendak keluar dari mobil. Dan Sasuke menghampiri Tenten dan Temari yang tersipu, ia terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan kedua gadis itu, entah apa yang dibicarakannya hingga kedua gadis itu terpingkal-pingkal menghampiri Hinata.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan... Kau. Dan. Sasuke?" Goda Temari mengedipkan matanya. Temari ikut menimpali, "Setelah pulang nanti, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku Hinata! Dan hari ini..." ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda. "Bersenang-senanglah Hinataaaa!" teriak Tenten dan Temari dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Hn. Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Cepat turun, aku takut kau akan pingsan karena kelaparan." Sindirnya membuat muka Hinata memerah.

"K-kau UCHIHA SASUKE! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA MEREKA!" sembur Hinata sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Apa?" katanya sambil merapikan rambut Hinata yang berantakan. "Hn. Aku Cuma mengatakan bahwa kebetulan kau tadi tersesat dan aku menolongmu, kemudian mengajakmu makan malam dan mengantarmu pulang." Lanjutnya tanpa dosa. Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal tadi rencana kami kesini adalah rencana dadakan dan kau bisa tahu semuanya. Menyeramkan." Bisik Hinata sarkatis. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam restoran. Restorannya tidak ramai, saat ini Kiri sedang sepi pengunjung. Seorang pelayan perempuan menyambut Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia menyambutnya dengan kehangatan yang lebih daripada seharusnya. Hinata terkejut menyadari betapa itu mengganggunya. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Hinata, dan rambutnya dicat pirang.

"Aku ingin meja untuk 2 orang," Suara _baritone_ itu mengalun dengan nada arogan. Mata pelayan itu berkilat ke arah Hinata lalu berpaling lagi, puas dengan rupa Hinata yang sangat biasa dan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hinata hendak duduk, tapi Sasuke menggeleng. "Adakah tempat yang lebih pribadi?" desaknya sambil menyelipkan tip ke tangan pelayan itu.

"Tentu." Ia juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata. Ia berbalik dan memandu kami ke deretan pojok, semua kursinya kosong. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Hn. _Arigato_." Lalu ia menatap Hinata intens. "Pesanlah sesuatu." Hinata membolak-balikkan buku menu dan tidak menemukan yang diinginkannya. "Sama denganmu saja," Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Dua _Mushroom Ravioli_. Tolong tambahkan tomat untukku. Dan dua _coke_." Ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah tuan," Pelayan itu berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada orang-orang," Hinata mengkritiknya. "Tidak adil." Sasuke mendongakkan kepala menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya. "Membuat mereka terpesona seperti itu, barangkali sekarang ia sedang sesak napas di dapur." Ia tampak bingung.

"Oh, ayolah," Hinata berkata ragu. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang terhadapmu, Sasuke-san." Ia memiringkan kepala, sorot matanya perasaran. "Aku membuat orang terpesona?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan membuat Uchiha itu menyeringai.

"Jadi Hyuuga, apakah aku membuatmu terpesona?" godanya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya, sering kali begitu." Jawab Hinata pelan. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang membawakan menu mereka. Pelayan itu menatap Sasuke, namun Sasuke sedang asyik menatap Hinata.

"Pesanan sudah lengkap tuan. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, panggil saja saya." Ujar pelayan itu sambil mengedipkan mata, namun tidak dihiraukannya. Hinata merasa salah tingkah ditatap Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hinata..." Panggilnya pelan. Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanyanya. "Entah kenapa sepertinya, kau susah sekali ditebak," ujar Sasuke pelan. Hinata terdiam memikirkan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Kau mencoba membaca pikiranku, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata perlahan. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn." Gumamnya mengiyakan. Mata Hinata membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Begini, kau pasti penasaran kan bagaimana aku menemukanmu? Aku mendengar isi pikiran Tenten dan mengikuti apa yang kau katakan padanya, kau bilang padanya kan ingin ke toko buku?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Karena pikiranmu sulit ditembus, ketika sudah mendekati toko tersebut, aku mendengar pikiran seseorang yang sedang melihat gadis cantik bersurai indigo berjalan sendirian. Lalu aku secepat mungkin memacu mobilku ke gudang tadi, dan benar saja, kau sudah hampir sekarat dikeroyok mereka berenam." Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Ingin sekali aku merobek kepala mereka jika mendengarnya akan memperkosamu tadi," geramnya. Hinata diam tak berkutik.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-san tadi bilang tidak bisa membaca pikiranku? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena itu kau istimewa Hinata, orang pertama yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya. Aku bisa membaca pikiran setiap orang di tempat ini, dimulai dari gadis yang ada di kursi itu—" Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuknya yang bergerak. "Uang. Seks. Uang. Seks. Dan yang satu itu—" Ia tertawa geli. "Bisa kau bayangkan orang bermuka garang seperti dia memikirkan... Kucing?" Sukses membuat Hinata tergelak. "Dan kau... Tidak ada. Frustasi sekali rasanya tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Terlebih lagi kau itu ceroboh, Hinata. Seringkali kau kurang berhati-hati dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, dasar magnet bahaya!" ejeknya sambil tertawa geli, sukses membuat Hinata memerah karena malu.

 **TBC  
**

 **Author Note:  
** Minnaaaaa arigato for late updateeeeee maklum author lg sibuk ngurusin kuliaaaah hihihi, makasih buat semua yg udah follow favorite and revieeeeeew^^ next chap Hinata udah mulai tau 'siapa' sasuke itu hihihi happy reading minna, keep review and don't be silent reader yaaak:'3 -kissukissu:*-


	5. Chapter 5 - I Know What You Are

**A Thousand Years**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata (sementara ini dulu yang paling dominan)

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural

DLDR. NO FLAME.

 **Previous Chapter:**

Sukses membuat Hinata tergelak. "Dan kau... Tidak ada. Frustasi sekali rasanya tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Terlebih lagi kau itu ceroboh, Hinata. Seringkali kau kurang berhati-hati dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, dasar magnet bahaya!" ejeknya sambil tertawa geli, sukses membuat Hinata memerah karena malu.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - I Know What You Are  
**

Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan makannya, Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang. Ketika memasuki mobil, Sasuke mendapati Hinata tengah menggigil.

"Hinata? Kau kedinginan," Melihat Hinata yang membiru, Sasuke menyodorkan jaketnya. "T-tapi S-sasuke-san, ba-bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah dingin setiap hari... Hinata." Jawabnya sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Hinata. "E-eh?" Hinata kebingungan dengan pernyataan aneh Sasuke. "Lupakan, Hinata." Bisiknya lalu melajukan mobil. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggumam, mengagetkan Hinata.

" _Nani?_ " Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Hiashi-san kebingungan mencarimu kesana kemari, dan kurasa... Beliau akan terkena serangan jantung ketika melihatmu pulang bersamaku..." ujarnya. Hinata ikut tertawa. Sesaat kemudian, mereka mulai memasuki Mansion Hyuuga, disambut dengan Hiashi yang sudah berkacak pinggang di pintu depan. Hinata buru-buru turun sebelum Hiashi menyembur Sasuke.

"Tou-san dengarkan dulu..." Hiashi menyeringai. "Sekarang beri Tou-sanmu ini penjelasan yang masuk akal, Hina-chan."

"Aku ta-tadi tersesat... Dan hampir diperkosa oleh beberapa orang di Kiri, beruntung Sasuke-san tiba-tiba datang menolongku, lalu dia mengajakku makan malam dan mengantarkanku pulang," Cerocos Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hiashi mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Selamat malam, Hiashi-san... Maaf saya lancang mengantarkan putri anda dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Ujar Sasuke seraya ber-o _jigi_ pada Hiashi. Hiashi mengangguk sembari menatap sasuke ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau putranya Uchiha Obito," pertanyaan retoris itu meluncur dari bibir Hiashi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Hn. Anda benar Hiashi-san." Kemudian Hiashi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke-san, maaf kalau Hina-chan merepotkanmu," sambungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hiashi-san, justru sayalah yang merasa tidak enak karena mengantar Hinata dengan keadaan yang kurang baik," Hiashi menggeleng dan kembali meyakinkan kalau putrinya baik-baik saja. "Kau mau mampir dulu, Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi.

" _Iie,_ saya mohon diri Hiashi-san, rasanya tidak sopan kalau saya bertamu selarut ini, _Oyasumi_..." Sasuke ber- _ojigi_ dan menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, "Istirahatlah." Ujarnya lalu pergi. Hiashi menyeringai lagi dan menyikut Hinata.

"Ah, jadi dia kekasihmu?" Goda Hiashi. Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan tou-saaaaan!" cerocosnya sebal.

"Dia pemuda yang baik Hinata, jarang aku menemui pemuda yang mempunyai tata krama seperti itu, lihat juga pakaiannya, rapi tidak seperti pemuda jaman sekarang," gerutunya. Hinata hanya mendengus sebal. "Dan dia cocok sekali untukmu, Hina-chan! Tou-san mau punya menantu seperti dia." Sambungnya diikuti dengan pandangan tidak percaya Hinata. Hinata mendengus kesal dan segera masuk ke kamarnya, ia teringat dengan buku yang dibelinya sore tadi. _A-Z Vampire_. Itu judulnya, semakin membuatnya penasaran. 

* * *

_Vampir._

 _Tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan meminum darah dari makhluk hidup lain. Di dunia kita, terdapat berbagai macam sebutan Vampir, di Yunani disebutkan bernama Vrykolakas dan Strigoi di Rumania. Cerita paling tua adalah cerita tentang Lamastu. 4000 tahun yang lalu, penduduk Assyiria dan Babylonia kuno sudah mengenal figur dewi yang sangat ditakuti, yaitu Lamastu. Dewi iblis ini dipercaya memangsa manusia, menghisap darah dan menyebarkan penyakit. Sedangkan dalam kebudayaan Yahudi, dikenal figur yang disebut dengan Lilith. Dalam legenda para Vampir, Lilith dipercaya sebagai Vampir pertama di dunia. Ia digambarkan sebagai seorang wanita iblis yang suka datang pada malam hari untuk mencuri bayi atau janin yang masih dalam kandungan. Kisah Lilith berhubungan dengan Lamastu, mengingat kaum Yahudi pernah dibuang ke Babylonia ribuan tahun yang lalu._

 _Vampir digambarkan makhluk berwujud manusia yang amat sangat rupawan dan berwajah pucat. Vampir umumnya diceritakan keluar pada saat hari gelap dan menghisap darah korbannya, biasanya korban tersebut akan berubah menjadi vampir juga._

 _Menurut beberapa mitos, Vampir merupakan makhluk yang sangat kuat, karena tubuh mereka membeku, beberapa orang yang pernah menyentuh kulit Vampir bercerita bahwa kulit mereka sedingin es, dan mereka selalu terlihat seperti usia mereka ketika mati menjadi Vampir, dengan kata lain mereka adalah makhluk abadi. Beberapa Vampir memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti bisa membaca pikiran, mengendalikan unsur alam, memanipulasi orang dan lain lain._

Setelah membaca banyak mengenai Vampir, Hinata merasa mengantuk, ia memejamkan mata perlahan.

DEGGGG!

Ia membelalakkan mata karena teringat sesuatu, jantungnya berdegup amat kencang karena terlambat menyadari sesuatu. _Berwujud manusia rupawan? Baiklaaaah, Sasuke memang sangat tampan. Kuat? Hah! Bagaimana mungkin Tangan Sasuke masih tetap sehat dan utuh setelah menahan van tersebut. Abadi? Sasuke terlihat berumur 17 tahunan, tapi tingkahnya seperti manusia abad 19. Muncul pada saat hari gelap? Well, dia memang jarang muncul ketika hari cerah... Dan satu lagi! Mata merahnya, bukannya dia yang sering muncul dalam mimpi burukku? Jadi dia Vampir? Arrrrgh!_ Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk dan ia tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela.

"Hinata..." Suara _baritone_ itu memanggil namanya. Hinata segera menoleh ke sampingnya, "S-sasuke-san!? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau!" pekiknya yang langsung dibungkam Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau tou-sanmu membunuhku?" geramnya. Hinata menenangkan diri dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tahu kau itu apa!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, namun tetap tenang. "Hn. Katakan." Desisnya.

"Kau. Vampir." Bisik Hinata. Sasuke mengejang dan mendekatkan tangannya ke helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Hn." Jawabnya mengklarifikasi. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau umur berapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang memainkan surai indigonya.

"17 Tahun."

"Berapa lama kau sudah berumur 17 tahun?"

"Cukup lama." Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak menuju wajah Hinata. "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan pipi Hinata.

" _Iie._ Kenapa harus takut padamu? Selama ini sepertinya kau baik sekali padaku..." Sasuke menggeram dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat padaku, Hinata... Aku ini bukan orang baik. Bagaimana kalau aku ini jahat? Bisa saja aku membunuhmu sekarang karena tidak bisa menahan naluri—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Hinata yang bersarang di bibirnya.

"Ssh. Tenanglah Sasuke-san. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku..." Bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut pemuda raven tersebut.

"Aku ini kecanduan bau darahmu Hinata. Rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa menjauh lagi darimu, dan bau darahmu itu sungguh seperti morfin untukku." Balasnya frustasi.

"Kalau begitu jangan menjauh dariku." Jawab Hinata sambil meyakinkan Sasuke. Tatapan _Onyx_ itu mengeras ketika ia melihat sepasang bola mata _Amethyst_ mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata memeluknya dan membenamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sasuke, dengan canggung Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga kanan Hinata. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Hinata? Kau benar-benar membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" geramnya frustasi. Antara ingin menjauh dari Hinata dan tetap ingin selalu bersama gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu, Sasuke-san? Aku men-cin-taimu." Kata-kata tersebut membuat tatapan Sasuke melunak. Pemuda tersebut mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku ini sudah mati dan membeku Hinata, tak bisa lagi memberimu kehangatan, tak bisa memberimu kehidupan normal seperti manusia umumnya—"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberimu kehangatan Sasuke. Izinkan aku memasuki hidupmu. Aku tak peduli seandainya kau berpikiran kalau tidak bisa memberiku apa-apa, bagiku kau sudah memberiku segalanya..." Hinata tetap memaksa Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke seakan tak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Hinata..." bisiknya sambil merengkuh pelan wajah Hinata, seakan-akan bisa hancur apabila ia tak berhati-hati. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menyatukan kening mereka dan mengecup bibir ranum yang membuatnya penasaran tersebut. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut terhenyak dengan perlakuannya, namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Ngh Hinata..." Bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka, sebelum dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. "Sudah, istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam..."

"A-ano Sasuke-san—"

"Kun, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Aww! Baiklah Sasuke-kun. A-aku ingin tahu apa yang merubahmu menjadi Vampir?"

"Hn. Saat itu ada wabah di kotaku..." Jawabnya sambil menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya. "Aku adalah seorang pasukan keamanan, ketika itu ada wabah penyakit yang menyerang hampir sebagian penduduk disana. Aku dan Itachi yang paling terakhir terkena penyakit itu, waktu itu aku menolong ayah dan ibuku yang sedang berada di rumah sakit..." Sasuke bercerita dengan tatapan sendu. "Saat menolong mereka, aku dan Itachi langsung terserang penyakit itu, dalam sekejap saja aku terkena panas tinggi dan rasanya hampir mati rasa di sekujur tubuhku, Itachi dengan sisa tenaganya berlari mencari bantuan seseorang, aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku saat itu. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter bernama Obito datang menolongku, dan ketika akan menyembuhkanku, Ibu mencengkeram kerah dokter itu." 

* * *

**Flashback On**

 _"_ _Kau! Cepat tolong putraku!" Perempuan yang hampir sekarat itu berteriak sambil mencengkeram erat kerah Obito._

 _"_ _Baiklah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi! Cepat! Rubah mereka seperti dirimu!" Setelah berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, perempuan bernama Mikoto tersebut menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto membuat Obito tersentak. Jadi, dia tahu aku Vampir? Lamunan Obito terputus ketika mendengar suara teriakan memilukan di belakangnya. Pemuda bersurai Raven itu memandang Obito dengan deathglarenya._

 _"_ _Tenanglah, nak. Aku akan menolongmu, mungkin rasanya agak sedikit sakit, tahanlah..." Seketika itu juga Obito menggigit pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, merubahnya menjadi makhluk seperti dirinya._

 **Flashback Off**

"Lalu... Apakah Itachi juga berubah seperti dirimu Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, ketika dia berlari mencari bantuan, dia terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Obito-san dan dia sudah tahu bahwa Obito-san itu seorang Vampir, karena itulah dia meminta pada Obito-san untuk merubahnya menjadi Vampir juga karena ini adalah permintaan terakhir ibuku..."

" _Souka..._ Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Vampir, Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke membelalak.

"Hn. Menyenangkan. Tidak menyenangkan. Menyenangkannya, aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang..." Godanya sambil menggoda Hinata. Hinata merona dan melempar bantal kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Bau darah manusia, seperti darahmu misalnya. Benar-benar membuatku mabuk, kau ini wangi sekali Hinata..." Hinata mengernyit. "Jadi itukah yang membuatmu menutup hidung ketika aku memasuki kelas Biologi dulu? Dasar! Kau membuatku takut setengah mati Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil. "Beruntung saja saat itu aku tidak menerkammu di depan umum," Ejeknya. "Aku ini vegetarian Hinata, tidak minum darah manusia..."

"E-eh? Jadi kau makan sayur, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata polos, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas padanya.

"Kau ini." Dengusnya. "Bukan begitu... Aku tidak memburu manusia, aku minum darah dari binatang," ujarnya kesal sambil menarik hidung Hinata, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Oh darah binatang, apa ada perbedaan antara vampir yang minum darah binatang dan minum darah manusia Sasuke-kun?" Hinata antusias sekali dalam bertanya, lihatlah ia sampai berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke menggumam, "Hn." Kemudian ia menatap Hinata dan Hinata menyadari ada perubahan pada bola mata berwarna _onyx_ tersebut. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan membuat Hinata tersentak.

"J-jadi selama i-ini, kau sering mengikutiku ya!" cicit Hinata ketakutan.

"Hanya sekali, waktu kau sedang jalan bersama bocah berambut kuning itu. Kau rasa-rasanya terlihat sangat ketakutan waktu itu." Jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan puas dan bangga karena berhasil membuat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut ketakutan. Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Padahal aku melihatmu dua kali sepertinya, yang pertama saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, aku melihat sesuatu di hutan..."

"Ada banyak sepertiku diluar sana Hinata, berhati-hatilah... Bisa saja mereka bukan keluargaku."

"Maksudnya Sasuke-kun?"

"Jadi begini, diluar sana ada banyak vampir, namun tidak semuanya vegetarian, hanya keluarga Uchihaku saja yang vegetarian. Oh iya, bedanya vampir vegetarian dan vampir biasa ada pada warna mata Hinata, coba pandang aku..." Sasuke merengkuh kedua pipi Hinata, membuatnya melihat kedua bola mata _onyx_ yang sudah berubah warna menjadi _crimson_. "Apa yang kau lihat Hinata?"

"Mmmm... Warna matamu perpaduan antara merah dan hitam ya, warna dasarnya hitam namun di tengahnya berwarna merah, dan seperti jarum jam Sasuke-kun. Bingung menjelaskannya..." Jawab Hinata sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Vampir dari klan Uchiha punya ciri khas dari matanya Hinata, namanya sharingan. Sharingan setiap orang berbeda bentuknya, dan ada tingkatan juga berdasarkan kekuatan dan pengendalian diri. Biasanya vampir baru memiliki tingkatan sharingan _tomoe_ , semakin mereka bisa mengendalikan diri, semakin banyak _tomoe_ di mata mereka. Lalu setelah ada tiga _tomoe_ , sharingan mereka berubah menjadi _mangekyou_ sharingan. Pada tingkatan ini biasanya beberapa vampir bertambah kuat dan menemukan bakat khusus yang ia miliki. Setelah itu, ada lagi _eternal mangekyou_ sharingan. Jarang ada vampir yang mempunyai mata ini, hanya petinggi vampir yang punya mata ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar, Hinata mengangguk-angguk namun masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Lalu sharingan Sasuke-kun ini termasuk sharingan apa?"

"Aku sudah menguasai sampai _eternal mangekyou_ Hinata. Dan mataku berbeda dari vampir lainnya karena aku kan vegetarian... Vampir lain rata rata punya mata sharingan dengan dasar warna merah, tidak denganku."

"Wah, berarti kau sangat sangat sangaaaat hebat Sasuke-kun, aku penasaran sehebat apa kau Sasuke-kun," Goda Hinata membuat Sasuke menggeram dan langsung melumat bibir Hinata.

"Hn. Besok aku akan menunjukannya padamu, selesai kelas ikutlah denganku jalan-jalan di hutan, kau akan tahu seberapa hebatnya aku—" Bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya ketika melihat Hinata terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen.

"Maaf sayang, aku sampai lupa bahwa kau masih butuh bernafas," Godanya membuat Hinata memerah.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun tidak bernafas?" Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Sekujur tubuhku sudah membeku Hinata. Rasanya aku tidak butuh bernafas karena itu... Aneh." Sasuke tertawa geli, suara _baritone_ nya terdengar seperti lonceng yang berdentang, indah sekali.

"Sekarang sudah sangat larut malam Hinata, tidurlah. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan kesulitan bangun kalau tidak tidur sekarang." Nadanya sungguh mengintimidasi, kearoganan khas Uchiha Sasuke, begitu kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sasuke-kun tidak tidur?"

"Hn, tidak. Biasanya aku melihatmu tidur setiap malam. Kau tahu, wajahmu tampak tenang kalau sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi. Dan kau sering juga bermimpi tentangku." Seringainya puas. Hinata segera merebahkan diri dan menarik selimutnya, ketika ia melihat Sasuke akan pergi melalui jendela, ia menahan.

"Ja-jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!" cicitnya. Sasuke mendongak dan mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Hinata.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Errr. _A-ano_... Kalau Sasuke-kun ti-tidak keberatan..." Penyakit gagap Hyuuga Hinata kambuh. "Te-temani aku tidur." Sambungnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajah. Sasuke tergelak melihat tingkah laku Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah..." Bisik Sasuke lembut, ia memeluk Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya.

" _Oyasumi, Hime._ " Bisiknya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. 

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk menuju kamar Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menggeliat dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya suara _baritone_ tersebut. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Sekarang bersiap-siaplah dulu, aku akan pulang mengambil mobil." Sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Jadi semalam kau naik apa?!" pekiknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jalan."

" _NA-NANI?!"_ Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. _Jalan? Yang benar saja._ "Kau tidak lelah?"

"Rasanya aneh kalau membawa kendaraan, hanya berakting menjadi manusia saja. _Sayonara Hinata, mata ne."_ Ujar Sasuke sambil berlari menembus Hutan. _Dasar vampir aneh, hahaha._ Tawanya dalam hati. Hinata memutuskan mandi dan bersiap-siap, 45 menit kemudian ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hiashi sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi tou-san!" Sapanya riang. Membuat Hiashi mengernyit keheranan.

"Pagi juga Hina-chan! Kau tampak bahagia sekali hari ini, apa gara-gara Uchiha tampan yang kemarin?" seringainya. Hinata masih tetap saja tidak menghiraukan dan melahap sarapannya dengan riang.

"Jadi..." Hiashi menginterupsi acara sarapan pagi tersebut. "Kau kencan ya dengannya?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Hinata tersedak.

" _Na-nani?! I-ie!_ " cicitnya ketakutan, membuat Hiashi tergelak.

"Jangan mengelak! Ngomong-ngomong kau dan Uchiha itu serasi kok Hinata-chan!" belum sempat Hinata mengelak lagi, suara ketukan di pintu depan membuyarkan perdebatan mereka. Hiashi beranjak dan membukakan pintu,

"Aaaah Uchiha-san! Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk silahkan masuk, Hinata masih sarapan, mungkin kau mau sarapan pagi dengan kami?" Cerocos Hiashi membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

" _Gomenasai_ Hiashi-san... Saya ingin menjemput Hinata untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah." Pintanya sambil ber _ojigi_. Hiashi mengangguk-angguk. _Anak ini tampan dan sangat tahu tata krama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melarangnya._

"Baiklah, tak apa Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Hinata buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berpamitan kepada Hiashi. Setelah mereka keluar mansion Hyuuga, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berbicara diam-diam.

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan 'berakting' menjadi manusia, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yah, berpura-pura terlihat seperti manusia, agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku ini vampir." Jawabnya datar. Hinata masih memandangnya seakan belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Misalnya?"

Sasuke mengerang, "Hn. Kau ini banyak sekali bertanya. Seperti kataku kemarin malam, seorang vampir tidak butuh makan, minum, tidur, bernafas dan hal lain yang dilakukan manusia. Tapi karena eksitensi kami sebagai vampir tidak boleh diketahui manusia, kami berpura-pura menjadi manusia." Kemudian Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil, membuat Hinata mengerjap.

"Sasuke-kun? Kapan kau ada disini? Seingatku tadi kau—"

"Aku kan vampir tercepat di keluargaku Hinata," Kekehnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Perjalanan dari mansionmu ke tempat tinggalku hanya butuh waktu sekitar 7 menit saja, kalau aku membawa mobil, itu butuh waktu 20 menit." Ujarnya sambil melajukan mobil tersebut. Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SASUKE AWAS!" teriak Hinata ketika mobil tersebut hampir menabrak seorang pengendara motor yang melaju kencang dari arah utara. Sasuke tetap tenang dan dengan mudahnya menghindari pengendara motor tersebut, padahal bisa saja tadi terjadi tabrakan hebat.

Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi Hinata yang ketakutan. "Tenanglah, selama bersamaku kau tidak akan menabrak apa-apa Hinata _hime_." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata mengerucutkan bibir mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha High School, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba Uchiha bungsu itu menarik pinggang Hinata agar mendekat ke arahnya. Di kejauhan terlihat saudari Sasuke yang bernama Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke dan... Hinata benar?" Sapanya ceria. Hinata mengangguk malu dan menatap Ino sambil tersenyum. Hinata memperhatikan Ino dari atas hingga bawah, _rambut pirang, kulit seputih porselen, mata Aquamarine, astaga! Dia sungguh mempesona sekali!_

"Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil mengguncang bahu Hinata pelan. "Ada apa denganmu?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak Ino-nee, hanya saja... Memikirkan kenapa kau bisa sangat cantik sekali..." Jawabnya polos dan malu-malu membuat Sasuke dan Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Astaga Sasuke! Benar sekali apa yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin, dia sungguh lucu dan manis sekali," Ujar Ino sambil mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. "Hinata, sepulang sekolah datanglah ke rumah kami! Aku ingin... Err.. Mendandanimu... Bolehkah?" Pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata buru-buru menggeleng dan Sasuke langsung mengiyakan permintaan Ino.

"Hn. Dia memang akan pergi kerumah kita nanti Ino, aku yang mengajaknya," Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelas. "Dan Hinata _hime._ Tidak. Ada. Penolakan." Seringainya sambil membuka pintu kelas dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Ino yang kegirangan dan Hinata yang berusaha mencerna keadaan.

 **TBC  
**

 **Author Note: h** ai minnaaaaaa^^ bagaimana kabarnya? Author harap everybody's fine yah. gomeeeeen atas keterlambatan author update fict ini, makasiiiih banget buat yang review favs follows dan all silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca fict iniT-T

kedepannya mungkin author bakal agak lama update karena udah mulai kuliah^^ just info, sepertinya fict ini cuman sampai chapter 10-12an aja, dan konflik utamanya terjadi 2 chapter lagi^^ yooo coba tebaaaak apa yang bakal terjadi sama mereka setelah ini? oh iya, author juga mau nyampein bentar lagi author bakal publish fict baru yang judulnya 'Your Hero Right's Here' sama OneShoot judulnya 'Safe and Sound' yang bakal author buat semi-canon^^ hope you'll like it, see ya next chapter minnaaaaa^^


	6. Chapter 6 - The Pact

**A Thousand Years**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by **Twilight Saga**

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

Rated T

Pairing **SasuHina**

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 6 - The Pact**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi sedangkan Hinata menunggu Sasuke di kafetaria. _Lama sekali dia?_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Menunggu lama hn?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang entah darimana sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang membuat detak jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

" _Anooo..._ Sebelum pergi kerumahmu nanti, aku ingin meminta izin Tou-san dulu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju parkiran. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja hime. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuaku." Seringainya. Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan memasuki mobil Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua meluncur menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa mengunjungi keluargaku nanti? Kau tak takut?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Justru aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka, Sasuke-kun. Hanya satu hal yang kutakuti saat ini.." Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hinata sambil melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku takut... Keluargamu tidak menyukaiku..." bisiknya sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak takut masuk ke rumah penuh Vampir dan justru yang kau takutkan adalah keluargaku tak menyukaimu? Sungguh Hinata, terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu yang sedikit _absurd_ tersebut."

"Yah, aku tak menganggap kalian semua Vampir, sih, dimataku kalian semua tetap terlihat seperti manusia, dan kau serta keluargamu juga Vampir baik, jadi apa yang mesti kutakutkan?" jelasnya.

"Kau ini sungguh polos sekali nona Hyuuga. Vampir tetaplah vampir. Vegetarian maupun bukan mereka tetap berbahaya, Sayang..." Bisik Sasuke parau. "Dan aku tak mau kau berakhir sama sepertiku. Kau harus tetap seperti ini Hinata, menjadi manusia yang menawan seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi Hinata.

"Err, fo-fokus pada setirmu tuan U-uchiha." Katanya mengalihkan topik, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Kebetulan sekali Hiashi sedang ada dirumah. Mereka berdua turun dan berjalan memasuki perkarangan.

"Tou-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menggandeng Sasuke masuk.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Jawab Hiashi dari dapur. "Kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke," Sesaat Hiashi muncul di depan mereka berdua dan Hiashi menyeringai sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Hinata.

"Ah Sasuke-san, selamat datang! Silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Hiashi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Hiashi-san. Saya datang kemari untuk meminta izin anda, sebenarnya." Jawabnya halus.

"Izin? Untuk apa?"

"Keluarga saya mengundang Hinata untuk makan malam dirumah kami, jika anda tidak keberatan. Saya janji akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang sebelum jam malamnya Hiashi-san. Saya mohon izinnya..." pintanya sambil membungkuk, membuat Hiashi mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kuizinkan tentu saja. Hinata cepat gantilah pakaian!" bisik Hiashi sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. Gadis tersebut buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Tinggalah Hiashi dan Sasuke berdua di ruang makan, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Ehem." Hiashi berusaha memecah keheningan. "Jadi... Uh.. Kau kekasihnya Hinata?" tanyanya canggung.

"Benar Hiashi-san." jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau memilih putriku Sasuke-san?"

"Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hiashi menahan nafas sejenak. "Saya sudah tertarik padanya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu..."

"Baiklah. Dan.. Kurasa kau sendiri sadar akan pesonamu Sasuke-san. Diluar sana banyak gadis lain yang mungkin mereka lebih menarik dari putriku, dan bagaimana bisa kau tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan mereka?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Menurut saya, Hinata paling menarik Hiashi-san. Dia bukan tipe gadis pesolek yang suka menebar perhatian, dia cantik dengan caranya sendiri..." Ujarnya menerawang. "Dan dia juga tidak suka diperhatikan berlebihan. Namun, untuk soal ini saya tak bisa tak memberikan perhatian berlebihan padanya Hiashi-san."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengernyit.

"Dia... Putri anda, maaf. Dia sangat ceroboh Hiashi-san." Tutur Sasuke. Sementara Hiashi tergelak mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha, kau benar Nak! Terkadang aku sendiri takut melepasnya untuk sendirian, namun dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Tentu aku tak bisa melarangnya seperti anak kecil lagi." Balasnya sendu. "Dan aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir, maaf jika aku sedikit lancang..." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau... Belum melakukan 'itu' dengannya kan?" bisiknya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'itu'.

"Untuk sekarang jelas belum, saya akan menunggu hingga kami sudah menikah untuk melakukan hal tersebut Hiashi-san. Saya mempunyai prinsip tersendiri soal itu, dan saya tak akan merusak gadis saya seperti itu." Jawabnya tegas. Membuat Hiashi puas. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kupercayakan putriku padamu, Sasuke."

"Tou-san? Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah siap." Ujar Hinata yang turun dari kamarnya. Ia kelihatan cantik dengan sweater biru laut dan rok hitam panjangnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah disana, dan sampaikan salam Tou-san untuk Dr. Obito."

"Kami permisi dulu, Hiashi-san..." Sasuke berpamitan dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata.

"Err... Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tou-san tadi?"

"Rencana pernikahan kita." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai, sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak. "Bercanda, hanya pembicaraan 'rahasia' antara aku dengan calon ayah mertuaku." Godanya.

"Be-berhenti menggodaku Sasuke-kun!" Cetusnya dengan wajah memerah. "Sepertinya Tou-san menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Kuharap begitu, jangan lupakan pesona Uchiha nona manis." Jawabnya. Hinata meninju bahu Sasuke.

"Dasar Vampir narsis, dan auw! Tanganku begitu sakit setelah memukulmu." Ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dan pukulanmu terasa seperti belaian saja. Tak ada sakit-sakitnya Nona ceroboh." Balasnya sengit. Hinata semakin merengut kesal.

"Lihat saja tuan Uchiha nanti, kalau aku sudah menjadi Vampir sepertimu. Akan kubuat kau kesakitan karena pukulanku!"

"Khe. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, dan kau tak akan pernah menjadi Vampir. Ingat itu baik-baik sayang."

"Ta-tapi aku inginnya be—" Ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh sebuah benda lembut di bibirnya. Sasuke melumat pelan bibir Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak Hinata ketika Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kenapa kau menciumku!? Kau mau aku kena serangan jantung ya?!"

"Soalnya kau cerewet." Jawabnya datar. Dan Hinata sukses melotot, ketika gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. "Kau suka kucium seperti itu tadi, hn?" bisiknya dengan suara rendah, membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bungkam.

 **0.0**

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memasuki kawasan hutan lebat dan di kejauhan tampak sebuah mansion yang tampak megah. Bangunan bertingkat yang keseluruhan didominasi oleh kaca tersebut sangat indah dan mewah. Tampaknya di kawasan tersebut hanya ada mansion Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan masih asyik memandangi mansion tersebut.

"Indah sekali, siapa yang mendesainnya?" ujar Hinata masih dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau menyukainya? Rin-sama yang mendesainnya. Dia suka segala hal yang berkaitan dengan arsitektur. Dan rumah ini merupakan salah satu mahakaryanya." Sasuke memarkir mobil dan segera turun membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Silahkan Nona." Bisiknya sambil membungkuk dan meraih satu tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai 2. Terdengar suara televisi dan tercium bau orang memasak.

"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata! Selamat datang! Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" Sapa Dr. Obito. Hinata membungkukkan badan pada Dr. Obito.

"Hinata-chan! Duduklah di meja makan, sebentar lagi makanannya siap! Kuharap kau menyukainya, err... Aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu dan kata Sasuke itu merupakan makanan kesukaanmu." Celoteh seseorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Ah! Terimakasih Rin-san! Sungguh maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa sayang, kami senang sekali akhirnya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis kemari..." Ujar Rin antusias.

"Ah, jadi ini, Hyuuga Hinata ya?" seorang pria mirip Sasuke -dengan potongan rambut yang lebih panjang dan lurus- berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Itachi, kakak Sasuke..." ucapnya riang sambil mengulurkan tangan. Di sebelahnya muncullah seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu dengan wajah super cantik, namun menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ini Konan, pacarnya Itachi." Bisik Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata, tentu saja bisikan itu didengar oleh seluruh orang dirumah itu.

"Salam kenal, Konan-nee, Itachi-nii..." Jawab Hinata.

"Berani juga kau datang kesini, sudah tahu kan kami ini apa?" desisnya sambil melotot tajam kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengusan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata, lebih baik kita menunggu makan malam di kamarku saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Namun ketika berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata-chan! Kau memenuhi janjimu akhirnya." Sapa Ino yang entah muncul darimana, ia merangkul Hinata dan sedetik kemudian, "Ups. Maaf. Kau wangi sekali!"

Di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria pucat yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi dia jauh lebih... Pucat, kau tahu? Seputih kertas, dia juga tersenyum, namun senyumnya... Mengerikan. "Sai. Namaku Sai, err... Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Hinata menjabat pelan tangannya.

"Mari Hinata." Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju lantai 3. Disana terdapat banyak ruangan dan mereka memasuki ruangan pojok dekat tangga. Sebuah kamar luas yang didominasi warna gelap menyapa Hinata. Kamar itu rapi, mewah. Terdapat banyak buku dan koleksi musik, meskipun didominasi warna gelap, namun ruangan itu cukup terbuka dengan jendela kaca yang bisa digeser.

"Maaf, sepertinya agak berantakan disini." Ucapnya pelan. Hinata tersenyum menatapnya. "Tidak masalah. Kamarmu... Indah dan nyaman." Jawab Hinata sambil melihat rak buku dan musiknya. Hinata mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil menghampiri Hinata. "Bisa."

"Wow, hebat. Err, bisakah Sasuke-kun mengajariku lagu ini?"

"Pathetique Sonata?" Sasuke membelalakkan mata. "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Y-ya, a-aku menyukai lagu klasik, seperti... Beethoven, Tschaikovsky, Alexandre Desplat untuk yang era lama, se-sedangkan... Era baru a-aku menyukai Alan Menken, James Horner, dan... Carter Burwell. Komposisinya indah dan rumit..." Bisik Hinata sambil mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke dan memandangi wajahnya. Sasuke mengenggam lembut tangannya dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Kau ingin mendengarku memainkannya?" tanyanya pelan. Hinata mengangguk dan Sasuke segera mengajak Hinata menuju ruang pianonya. Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di sebelahnya dan ia mulai menekan tuts itu dengan lembut. Hinata tercengang menatap Sasuke yang begitu natural memainkan musik tersebut, alunan melodinya mengalun tanpa ada kesalahan dan fals dalam setiap nadanya.

 _Aku sepertinya mengenali lagu ini..._ katanya dalam hati. Hinata menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan permainannya.

" _Death of The Beast_ dikombinasikan dengan _Transformation Finale_. Simfoni dari 'Beauty and The Beast' eh?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pelan bibir Hinata.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak soal musik, sayang..." jawab Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya. Hinata sukses merona karena ciuman mendadak Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun, ke-kenapa kau memainkan la-lagu itu?" ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Sasuke langsung termenung.

"Terkadang, aku ingin sekali menjadi beast. Kau tahu. Ia tak selamanya dikutuk menjadi seorang 'monster'. Ia berhasil bertemu Belle dan, gadis itu berhasil mematahkan kutukannya dan ia kembali menjadi manusia. Terdengar klise dan kekanakan mungkin... Tapi, dia bisa selamanya hidup bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak denganku, walaupun aku dikutuk menjadi seorang Vampir, aku tak akan pernah kembali menjadi manusia. Dan harapan untuk bersama dengan gadis yang kucintai mungkin tidak berlaku selamanya. Denganku ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya kapanpun jika aku –atau- salah satu dari kami kehilangan kontrol, harusnya aku tidak mencintaimu Hinata... Aku... Takut." Ujarnya lirih.

Hinata melotot dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Kau ini bi-bicara apa?! Jangan seperti itu! Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke, dan bahkan aku tak peduli kau ini apa! Jadi hentikan dan buang semua ketakutanmu itu!" gertaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun Sasuke malah merunduk dan meremas rambutnya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke yang tengah menduduk, ia mengenggam salah satu tangannya dan berkata, "Aku tahu aku hanya manusia biasa, lemah, dan Kami-sama bisa saja sewaktu-waktu memanggilku." Ucapannya membuat Sasuke tersentak dan menatap tajam Hinata. "Tapi... berjanjilah, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku hingga saat itu tiba, dan... Kau bisa merubahku seperti dirimu."

"Tidak! Kau gila Hinata! Aku takkan sanggup merubahmu menjadi sepertiku, kau akan kehilangan banyak hal!" geramnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mengusap wajahnya pelan dan mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar... Argh! Jika kau terus seperti ini aku bisa saja kehilangan kontrolku dan 'memakan'mu saat ini juga." Desisnya di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas tersebut seakan tak ada hari esok

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Akhirnya Mei bisa update juga T-T gomen nee minna Mei barusan selesai UTS dan banyak banget tugas kuliah, kemarin udah pada Mei kelarin dan gomen ne belum bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu:') Happy Reading Minna!**


End file.
